


chilling with your boyfriend is better then work

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Headaches, Intrulogical, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, work burnout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	chilling with your boyfriend is better then work

Logan groaned as he tipped his chair back in frustration,

Remus, who had been concentrating on drawing on the floor, looked up at the sound, 

“What’s wrong logey?” He asked, already jumping up and quickly hopping over to Logan,

Logan sighs “I can’t focus on work currently without getting a headache, and I’ve tried ignoring it but now I can barely look out the paper without immediate dread” 

Remus hums as he wraps his arms haphazardly around Logan's shoulders “well I guess the only way to stop that would be…-“ he sets his chin on Logan’s head -“i don’t know.. not working and instead giving me attention?”

Logan leans into Remus's touch before humming in decision “it is tempting, so what about I’ll try one more time to complete my work but if it fails you got yourself a deal.” 

Remus gave a big grin and left to resume sitting on the floor, knowing that soon enough Logan would give him attention

After barely ten minutes logan silently got up and sat down on the side of him, wrapping his arms around remus’s waist and pushing his face into remus’s shoulder, barely muttering a soft “work sucks”

Remus laughed as he set a messy kiss into Logan’s hair 

Logan smiled softly into Remus’s shoulder and exhaling in content “love you cephy”

Remus smiled at his boyfriend again before wrapping one of his arms around logan to reciprocate the hug

“I love you too logey,”


End file.
